marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiko Kurokaki (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased) Unnamed adopted father | Universe = 50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Has fire bonded to her insides so that they are a part of her now and has fire made out of her skin | Citizenship = Japan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, former teacher, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg and mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 2 | Last = | Quotation = Fire was no longer my curse, but my salvation. I am Solara. | Speaker = Solara | HistoryText = Beginnings In the middle of a ruthless gang war which had kept him underground and away from his wife for a year, the infamous Yakuza leader Kazuya Morimoto discovered that his wife had given birth to a daughter named Reiko. Morimoto, insane with rage because his daughter was born in another man's house, poured gasoline in every room and burned his house, and family, to the ground. By the time the maid returned in the morning, the house has been reduced to smoldering embers. She found Reiko in middle of the burnt structure completely unharmed and sent her to Cambridge. She learned about physics from her adopted father and became highly sought after for her research on cold combustion fuels. Unfortunately, there was an accident during one of her lectures and everyone else died. Niles Van Roekel identified Reiko and considered her a prime candidate for his experiments. She was the daughter of a warrior and had a mythical resistance to fire. Without a second thought, Reiko agreed to join his top secret project. Roekel seduced her with science and lined her insides with alien crystals and turned her into a human kiln, allowing her body to store high concentrations of energy and release towards at targets. Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects During the Imperfect invasion of New York, Solara encountered and fought against Venom. She was beaten, but she later on defeated Daredevil. She then lost to the Human Torch who accompanied Iron Man and other heroes who raided on Roekel's lab. | Powers = Fire Manipulation: Due to alien crystals fused into her body, Solara has the ability to create and manipulate fire. * Fire Immunity: Solara has a extreme resistance to fire. As an example, she was able to survive her house being burnt down as an infant. * Flight: Solara can fly by propelling herself through the air with her flames. * Superhuman Strength: Solara has shown the ability of lifting a car. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight in the same manner as the Human Torch. | Weapons = | Notes = * Solara (Reiko Kurokaki) is a fictional character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Her powers are similar to those of Human Torch. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Plasma Generation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Object-Based Powers